Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 April 2017
09:49 OH MY GOD WE JUTS REVIVED THIS CHAT 09:49 I can bring a whole army if you want 09:49 I have TheVinnyLord on speed dial 09:49 (Claps slowly) 09:49 Yes 09:50 why must you abandon the tiy blue bll 09:50 TheVinnyWhore 09:50 VILE JR SHALL RISE AGAIN 09:50 . 09:50 That's not very nice Cabbage Man. 09:50 . 09:50 Why 09:50 Leaving without a word... Hmph. 09:50 Oh 09:50 i remember when i was attacked by some sjws 09:50 MOTHER 09:50 I have connections 09:50 Holy **** 09:50 was not a good time 09:50 Like Fuzzy 09:50 YOU LEFT ME 09:50 Hi fuzzy 09:50 Wait what 09:50 ok 09:50 gonna post about the final solution 09:51 We've all been attacked by Sjws. 09:51 traitor 09:51 I think we should prepare to have 99% of the users on this wiki join 09:51 AM SRRY 09:51 However, 09:51 starting immediately 09:51 The Final Solution is my idea. 09:51 no 09:51 Ferry 09:51 So we send the bad pages into the chambers, it is perfect. 09:51 yes 09:51 Yes 09:51 ...Mein fuhrer. 09:51 >:( 09:51 And my fluffy chick army? 09:51 Have you forgotten your place, Ferry? 09:51 Forgotten your supposed Utopia? Where we burned the bad pages? 09:52 ah 09:52 I read that book again 09:52 But I suppose it is all in the past. 09:52 its a good book 09:52 http://stockarch.com/files/13/02/spring_chicks.jpg these things 09:52 i personif as one of those 09:52 I-It's not like we MISSED you or anything, b-baka 09:52 fake and gay 09:52 a realy regal one 09:52 �� 09:52 fake andbgay 09:52 I'm not a fake hoe 09:52 Fuck 09:52 Also I'm not gay 09:53 �� 09:53 Nice pussi b0ss 09:53 We shall revive this place and make our kingdom gand once more! With out glorious plans and our might, our communit should be vast! 09:53 Vile Jr I have now retired as a Vile but I support your riae into power 09:53 exeggtoise best pokemon 09:53 Rise 09:53 Fuck 09:53 Coming soon in A Cabbage's Tale: Across the 2nd Dimension 09:54 THE VILE EMERALDS ARE MINE 09:54 MINE 09:54 You are the new leader of the Viles 09:54 Now South Ferry, would you be interested in joining a Discord server and/or a Skype chat with your former comrades? 09:54 Yes plz 09:54 first person talk is fake and gay 09:54 oshit 09:55 my name jeff 09:55 that would be me 09:55 What 09:55 Gay is not an insult, canon turtle of water. 09:55 Fuzzlord why 09:55 I took the blow 09:55 lol 09:55 I knew Fuzzy was gay but I didn't know she was fake 09:55 I will heal your wounds 09:55 I am all of the above 09:55 Because I am smooth 09:55 brb 09:55 The wounds may heal but the pain is eternal 09:55 the smoothest of the smooth 09:55 indeed 09:56 What a fucking edgelord 09:56 sounds like lyrics to an emo song 09:56 Ferry join our memes plz 09:56 they are bad 09:56 What 09:56 and yet so gud 09:56 What 09:56 Not as gud as you Fuzzy <3 09:56 My name a chef 09:57 seinfeld theme 09:57 Didn't you just hear that she is fake 09:57 am dead 09:57 indeed 09:57 She doesn't exist 09:57 This is shit 09:57 Everything I've known is a lie 09:57 I agree 09:57 I am a fake fake tho 09:57 Oh that's good 09:57 WHAt 09:57 plot twist 09:58 This changes everything 09:58 But to me bby you're a true true ;) ) 09:58 but am I also perhaps a fake fake fake 09:58 True true true 09:58 21 09:58 Gay gay gay 09:58 ^ gian gian gian 09:58 Holy fuck savage 09:59 rekt 09:59 I still have my former powers because you silly people forgot to demote me, meaning I can do this 09:59 Your mother partakes in homosexual pleasures 09:59 ;) 09:59 freezy plz 09:59 mine does too 09:59 bexause she is fuzzy 09:59 Mine kinda does 09:59 whoa 10:00 Freezy there is something you must know 10:00 What 10:00 But first, please hold onto this conveniently placed clif ledge 10:00 I came here for fun not homoerotic interactions 10:00 Want sum fak 10:00 Just hold on to the ledge 10:00 ok 10:00 Good boy 10:00 % 10:00 savage 10:01 sucky sucky 2 dolla 10:01 *Ahem* 10:01 Freezy, 10:01 yeah 10:01 I am your father. 10:01 (Adoptive, of course) 10:01 Fuzzy is it true that you partake in this kind of interactions because if so, the Lord will be mad 10:01 what are you f*king gay 10:01 What 10:01 No I'm your daddy 10:01 holy shit 10:01 ;) 10:02 ;) 10:02 Follow my footsteps, my son 10:02 GAO x fuzzy? 10:02 bolt will be mad 10:02 I am his (adoptive) father otherwise why would he be Vile Jr 10:02 This is gay 10:02 you're gay 10:02 I am Vile 3 10:02 gao is vile 2 10:02 What 10:02 what 10:02 When you wonder what you missed from 2014 and early 2015 10:02 You're quite gay however I have one thing to say about that ship 10:02 So am I Gai's father 10:02 "Perhaps" 10:02 Gao's 10:02 Fuck 10:02 yes 10:03 ok so 10:04 Downtown Freezy, you have been chosen